


Lovestruck.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Short, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Lovestruck.

  * Lovestruck - The Vamps. 



'It might seem strange You don't even know my name But I've been watching you for days Sitting in the same corner table of the same cafe'

Calum's POV. 

I waited in the same chair that I sat in every day. I sipped at my coffee and watched the door, waiting for her to walk into the cafe. I sighed, I was such a weirdo. I didn't even know her. She didn't even know my name! 

But, I just couldn't help myself, everyday at 11am she walks into the cafe, orders a drink and sits at the window seat of the cafe, and she sits there for many half an hour every week day, reading a book some days and on her laptop on other days. And she looks so perfect doing so. 

It drove me crazy!

I heard the door open, I looked up and saw her, she was so cute. She was wearing the most beautiful smile, like always. I mentally groaned. I had to speak to her... I told myself this every day. I was never confidant enough. My sister keeps telling me if I don't talk to the mystery girl, she was going to barge in and tell this random girl I was in love with her. 

I wasn't in love with her. I had never spoke to her, I just thought she was beautiful. God, I'm such a stalker. 

I finished my drink, knowing I really should get to work. I handed my empty mug to the waiter, who smiled at me. I quickly pulled my coat on, and fished around my pockets looking for my hat. I swear I had it on me. 

I shrugged it off and left the cafe, walking in the direction I need fr work. But suddenly I was stopped by a hand. I turned around, and I think I may have stopped breathing. It was her. Wow. She was so beautiful. I keep saying that... She was breathtaking.

"You dropped your hat" She smiled, handing me the hat. 

"Thank you. I thought I had it this morning, I'm not with it today" I smiled, placing the hat on my head. 

"I know the feeling" She giggled, I stood there, breathing deeply, wow her giggled was adorable. 

"I'm Calum" I smiled, holding my hand out. She took it and smiled. 

"I'm (Y/N), it's nice to meet you" 

We stood there for a minute or two, just awkwardly giggling. 

"I'm sorry, I need to get to work" I say, frowning, seeing her frown also. Here's your chance Calum! 

"Maybe we could meet up soon?  If you want of course, god, I sound weird don't I?" I waffled. (Y/N) giggled again. 

"I'd actually love too, do you want me number? Now that sounded a little weird" She blushed. 

We both took our phones out and exchanged numbers and we parted, and I couldn't get the grin off my face for the entire day... 


End file.
